Numerous devices have been devised to make physical conditioning more effective. Such equipment may be directed to many applications, including exercise, stretching, strength training, yoga, Pilates, and other activities.
Some of these systems use ropes or slings. One example of many is the sling exercise therapy or “SET” system originally developed in Norway in the 1960s and sold under the names TherapiMaster or “Redcord.” The SET system includes a ceiling-mounted unit from which two ropes extend, each terminating in straps used for suspension. The two ropes can be adjusted for a desired height, enabling different body parts to be suspended for different physical conditioning configurations.
While the SET system does provide for attachable slings and other components, the equipment is quite expensive and limited in terms of reconfiguration capabilities. Thus, the need remains for an economical yet versatile rope suspension system for system for physical training and rehabilitation.